


The hold

by Dawnblade_2015



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnblade_2015/pseuds/Dawnblade_2015
Summary: Three shot...The Singer's guard dangerous catches of knowledge around the world.  Two Aen Saevhern have failed in their bargaining with the Keeper of the most dangerous, and Pen and the resident higher vampires along with Crevan must come to retrieve the bodies from the very unstable Alucard and the Belmont holdPen returns to the hold to acquire a bit of knowledge in order to defend the Court of Thorns from its enemies and finds answers to questions raised ages ago.
Relationships: Avallac'h | Crevan Espane aep Caomhan Macha/Original Female Character(s), Dettlaff van der Eretein & Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy
Kudos: 6





	1. The hold

Pen frowned when the report was set before her. She read through the report, her frown deepening with each word. The Singer’s guarded catches of knowledge that could be dangerous and two Aen Saevherne had attempted to bargain with the guardian of the most dangerous one.

“...We warned them.” She said to Regis. “Told them that Tepes was not to be bothered…”

“These were not Aen Saevherne attached to the Manse or of the High Court,” Regis said. “...He will only relinquish their bodies to you.”

She frowned at that bit of news, She knew how dangerous Tepes was and how unstable.

“You and Det will be going with me, I do not trust him...not with how unstable he tends to be.”

“He is as dangerous as the elder, we would not allow you in his presence without either of us.”

“Prepare, I will need to think of appropriate weregeld for this.”

Regis nodded, bowed and vanished into the blackened mist.

She sat there, trying to figure out what had possessed two of the wisest beings in the world to go to a place that even her Singer’s did not tread unaccompanied. She rose and went to a section of the Libary, and stood before a portrait. Beneath in a case, preserved was a whip and a Morning star. The bloodlines who had wielded them was gone, vanished in the soup that was humanity as monsters became legends and demons religious fodder.

“...Someone disturb Tepes again?”

She turned, smiling. The archivist of this section was a descendant of one of the lines who had wielded them along with various other artifacts of both the Belmont and Harker lines.

“Yes…” She said. “Aen Saevherne this time…”

“...for ones so wise, it was a stupid move.”

“Tell me of it.” She said. “...He agreed to return the bodies this time, elf must not be to his liking…”

He placed his hand on the case, a slight hum vibrated beneath her fingers as he did.

“...He should never have been left alone…” He said. “What happens when humans bow to ignorance…”

“You know the answer to that Gabriel...they become the monsters…to stop other monsters.”

He flashed her a toothy smile, fangs glinting in the dim light. Regis and Dettlaff were not the only vampires who hid among the dim and dusty stacks to find peace.

“I will leave you to prepare…”

She nodded as he walked back into the shadows of the archive.

Pen bit back nausea as she rode between the rows of staked bodies, a testament to the unstably of the resident of the castle at least a few miles distant still. There must have been many thinking the castle vacant trying to claim it. She would have just planted Golden Goblin on the grounds and been done with it. She looked at the small retinue that was following her, Crevan had insisted on coming.

“...This is...beyond cruel.” Crevan said as he pulled up beside her.

“Dracul was not a nice being.” Pen said. “...And the castle occupant is...unstable.”

He fiddled with the leather gorage around his throat, frowning. She touched her own, the iron band riveted to the leather stiff against her own.

“...Driven insane by isolation.” Crevan said. “So you said.”

“Yes, and considering what the castle lays on top of…” She said. “We’ll be able to inspect the hold while we are there, as per the agreement…”

“You said there was a pack here…”

“Was…” Pen said. “...That is another quark of Tepes, he does not like his own kind…”

“Vampires…”

“Monsters…” Pen replied.

He was silent the rest of the way to the castle.

They made camp outside the castle grounds, as per their agreement with the castle’s occupant. Tepes did not like beings on his grounds unless they were corpses. A fire built and game acquired, they would have to wait. Crevan sat beside Pen, watching her drawing in the ashes. Regis and Dettlaff were keeping watch.

“...How long has he been here…” he asked.

“Since the sixteenth century…” She said. “...despite being a Damphire, he has managed to live a long time.”

“...so he is old.” Crevan said. “and insane…”

“Yes, normally we would have had him put down to ease his suffering.” She said. “But there are no more of either blood to inherit the hold...and it would require us establishing another freehold to keep it safe. Considering the locals, it would not last long...and much dangerous knowledge ripe for the taking.”

“I saw few people on our way here…”

“Do not let that fool you, they are a tough breed here...and the church flourishes among them.”

“You do not think much of their...church…”

“I have no qualm with the basic beliefs, nor their aspect of the Divine...it is whose who corrupt it and wield power through that corruption I despise.”

“It sounds very human…”

“We are a miserable little pile of secrets…” She said with a laugh. “...He should be coming soon, he’s no doubt seen our fire.”

A noise and Pen pulled her blades, the sound of the other blade ringing off them as she blocked it.

“...Tepes…” She said, standing between the blade and Crevan. “He’s one of mine…”

The blade came again, and she blocked it just barely as the being she’d named appeared at the non-pointy end to wield it himself. It said the two sages had done something that really pissed him off.

“He is one of them…” Came the low growl.

~Fuck~ Pen Thought ~He's not going to listen unless I beat it into him...~

“Crevan...run…” She said, blocking the blade again. “Damn it Tepes…”

She kept blocking until she could get close and kick him in the chest as she dropped low to take out his legs. She ended up pinning him with her body, her blades crosswise on either side of his throat. A move and she could take his head, end his suffering.

“Adrian…” She said. "One...of...mine..."

A blink as she was standing away from him. She kept her blade at the ready. Regis was standing between them and Crevan, claws extended and very feral. Dettlaff stood between her and Tepes.

“We’ve come for the bodies as you requested…” Regis said, his voice gruff. “And claim the right to inspect the hold…”

A blink and Tepes stood upon his feet.

“You may proceed…” The voice was soft and cultured, tired. “The elf stays out here…”

Pen looked to Crevan, gone pale. Pen Seathed her blades, looking at the two vampires. She inclined her head, saying she'd stay outside with the bodies as well.

“He and lady Pen will remain with the bodies…” Regis said.

The two bound bodies floated out of the grounds while Regis and Dettlaff made their way in, leaving Pen and Crevan with the two bodies.

“That was…

“Adrian Farenhight Tepes…” She said. “The keeper of the Belmont hold…”

He turned back toward the fire, the night was going to be very long.


	2. for knowledge...

Pen frowned as she rode between Regis and Dettlaff, she didn’t like coming here. She knew the hold was part of The Guild’s holdings and as its head she had every right to come inspect it. It was not the location itself, the castle, ruins, and grounds were beautiful it was what lay within. The last time had been for bodies, now it was for knowledge. She’d left Crevan back at the manse in charge of the Freehold until her return.

She noticed someone had removed the bodies but not the stakes as they got close. It seemed Tepes was lucid again, though for how long she was not sure. They paused before a tomb with the name Belmont, and several Speaker symbols engraved on it. They had bypassed it upon their last visit to retrieve the bodies of two Aen Saevherne who had bargained unwisely. Pen got down to rest a few moments.

“...Trevor and Syphia.” Pen read. “You two did come back…then why did he go batshit…”

Regis frowned. “...A question for later, the locals do not need to know we are here…”

They had ridden through a very uncomfortable crowd on their way to the road to the castle.

“They are getting suspicious again, something Tepes does not need,” Dettlaff said.

“No, he does not...”Pen said as she swung herself back into the saddle. “But it proves they did come back for him…”

They rode on, keeping a close watch.

The castle gates creaked open as they approached. It said they were welcome inside, at least for a little while. They guided their mounts through and found a clear enough space to set up camp. Dettlaff went hunting, leaving her and Regis to keep the camp.

“...The hold was intact when we inspected it last time.” Regis said. “But some of the supports will need to be replaced…”

She nodded, looking into the fire.

“...such are things of age.” She said. “...We will have to catalog the hold and the library at some point soon...copy tomes…”

“Yes, it's not safe here anymore…” Regis said. “Nor is Tepes…”

She knew what he meant, the damphire had lived much too long, far beyond the years he should have.

“We ask him before we move the hold and library…” Pen said as Det returned with a few plump rabbits. “And perhaps bring him some peace.”

Pen pulled her dagger and began skinning the rabbits for dinner.

The door to the castle opened the next morning, but there was no sign of Alucard. This worried Pen until she and her escorts got to the Library. He was standing in clothes that had gone out of fashion several centuries prior and looked a bit disheveled.

“...to what do I owe this visit.” The voice was still cultured, but seemed so tried. “from the guild…”

“We need a few tomes, a minor spell or two,” Regis said.

He turned, and age was written on his face, hair once blond now gone near white.

“We want to move the hold, and the library to a safer location…” Pen said, bluntly.

“Yes, it is no longer safe here…” he said. “...what will you do…”

“A clean end.” She said. “The empty hold and castle burned with both normal and black fire…”

There was a brightness in Alucard’s eyes a promise of rest.

“...you remain here, your escorts may enter the hold.” He said. “I find myself in need of company…”

Regis would have protested, but Det shook his head. They quietly left the room, leaving Pen with the Daphinre.

They road away from the castle with the tomes they needed. Regis looked at Pen, who seemed quieter than when they had made the journey to the castle.

“...He brought them back, they traveled together...were lovers.” She said. “He wanted someone to remember, and told me.”

“What about…”

“...He fell back into who he was before they returned.” She said. “The guild found him in a lucid moment and made the bargain...ill made it was.”

“...So we could have made a freehold here...before.”

“Yes, and he would not have been alone.” She said. “I will lead the carts and archivists back, Det will come with me…”

“It will take months…”

“Yes, and I promised he would not be alone until the hold and library were empty.”

“You know himself and the fox will not be happy of it…” Regis said.

“Yes, I know.” She said. “...but it is guild business and not theirs.”

Regis fell silent, the explanations were going to give all involved a headache.


	3. Down to the last...

Pen stood in her traveling clothes, moving among wagons equipped to hold heavy and fragile books and laboratory equipment. She knew Crevan was close behind her like a shadow. Of her two partners, he had protested the most about her plans to be gone for several months. She knew why...Ciri had left him like that until she had asked for the dissolving of their bond.

“...You’re going to do this.” He said as she inspected a crate to hold the fragile glassware from the hold’s laboratory.

“Yes...I promised.” She said. “I know this is a trigger for you, but I am not leaving you...do I have to bite you harder to get that through your head…”

At the mention of the bite, he rubbed the side of his neck, the bruise fading upon his skin. She’d re-claimed him with a rather hard bite two days ago.

“I would feel better If I could go with you…”

“And shall I remind you what happened to the last two Aen Saevherne who attempted to set foot in the hold.”

“You said he was lucid…”

“Yes, but he may not stay that way…” She said.

“...Please…” He said, his voice pleading.

She turned, capturing his face between her palms and kissed him hard pouring her love into him.

“...I am not leaving you, and the first of the hold will come in a few weeks. It will give you enough knowledge that you will not miss me too much…” She said softly. “...let me do this, he is tired and has kept it safe for near a thousand years...it is time for him to fade into a memory.”

“Where will you inter him…”

“With Trevor and Syphia...where he wants to be.” She said.

He pulled her to him and held her, not wanting to let her go.

Pen strode through the emptying library as Alucard put the books that would go into the locked archive into crates. They had sent back a good portion in the last two months. He seemed happier with people around him, though flashes of madness would come and go. She began to help him, listening to him talk of each volume she took from the shelves. A lot of them could be preserved as early versions of their text, but some like those he was putting into the locked crates would be discreetly copied for the secured archive and the originals burned.

“Hidden but not unrecorded…” She said as she looked over the volumes.

“...my father would have said the same,” he said.

“Are you OK with this?”

“Part of me says no, but I know I have outlived even the descendants of my lovers...I wish to be with them now.”

“it will be safe...right down to the penis spells…”

He laughed, “...I used to tease Trevor about those...Sypha’s laugh…” He swallowed hard. “I miss them…”

“Another few weeks...the hold is near empty.” She said. “Dettlaff and I will be the last ones to leave, we will set the fires...and inter your ashes.”

He hitched a breath and returned to packing the crates.

Pen adjusted the clothing on the stiffening body, he had chosen each piece carefully. She looked at the head that still looked at her with eyes gone dull. She reached over and closed the eyes, then laid it in a way that no one would notice it had been detached. Dettlaff had snapped his neck with a simple movement before she’d taken his head off. She then warped the body in a shroud, tucking herbs here and there to cover the smell of a burning body.

With the help of the last of the archivists, they laid Alucard upon the pyre before they headed out. Pen and Dettlaff set the fires, from the hold up. Pen set the last fire before she set the Pyre alight, then began keening the bean sidhe song. The acoustics of the burning castle and ruin were enough to cast her voice over the grounds, to old ghosts and villagers who had hidden among the fields seeing the wagons come and go from the castle.

When the villagers gathered up enough courage to investigate the grounds the next morning, they found only the remains of the Pyre and a crater where the hold had collapsed beneath the castle. They searched and only found Pen saddling her horse, and the remains of her campfire.

“I’ll be on my way shortly…” She said, tightening the saddle girth.

“...You spent the night here…”

“No, just stopped for a bit of breakfast.” She said. “I have companions to meet up the road…”

She swung herself up into the saddle, finding a good seat. She frowned when she saw the priest and heard the whispers.

~Fuck, me~ She thought and then saw a few with pitchforks ~fuck me sideways...~

She slid her riding crop from her saddlebag, remembering she had her long dagger in her boot.

“Witch…” One of the villagers cried.

~Oh fuck this...~ she thought and kicked the horse into motion, striking out with her crop at those who attempted to grab her horse. ~Now would be a good time for some divine luck...~

She broke from the crowd and saw a portal open up, she road hell-bent for leather toward it and vanished through it.

She ended up next to the Tomb, to be greeted by a navigator and Crevan who was frowning. She swung down, trying to calm the hose. She saw Dettlaff had already broken a small opening in the tomb to place the urn Pen carried. She moved to put it inside. The last of the hold safe away from those who would abuse it.

“...rest in peace Adrian…” She said softly. “It's all safe now…”

They repaired the hole, it was time to go before the villagers figured out where Pen had gone and came looking upon the road.


End file.
